The World of Terra (Cry and Pewdiepie fanfic)
by JynxieCat1995
Summary: Cry is streaming the all new game Terra, not much is known about the game but as soon as he puts on the gear he finds himself transported into the game! There he runs into both familiar and new faces. Will Cry and his friends make it out alive or will they but stuck in Terra forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys and welcome to Cry plays Terra. I've heard a lot of good things about this game and it's supposed to be an all new field of gaming. Not much is known about it, but it's still in beta and has tons of potential. I hope you enjoy this play through." Cry says to his his mic talking to his fans on Twitch during one of his life steams. He hits the start button on the game and a monotone female voice begins "Please put on the Tech gloves and your Oculus headgear for the best gaming experience. Then announce that you are ready. This game has a voice reconation feature "

"Alright" Cry says and you could hear him fumbling around with the equipment. "All set, now what" he says calmly. "Now, time for character set up please wait while we scan you and upload you're character." Cry curses and quickly grabs the sup guy mask he kept by his desk and put it on, there was a bright blue light that surrounded him uploading his image to the game. "Scan complete, now you may make changes to your character." in front of him was, a digital copy of himself wearing a green hoodie and khaki cargo pants. The sup guy mask covered most of his face besides his mouth and chin, which had the starting of a rad beard. His hair was a mess and covering part of the mask "Looks like I dodged a bullet there." He said relieved smiling mischievously "Sorry guys but I can't have you see my face yet it'll ruin the magic"

"Changes complete" he pronounced loudly. "Now prepare for in game transfer."

"In game trans-" he started to ask as once more a light surrounded Cry. He felt himself be picked up off the ground. "WHOA! W-what's going on?" he says astonished. Suddenly things go dark for a moment and he can't see anything. Realizing he still had his eyes closed he opened them up. To find that he was no longer in his apartment, but another place entirely. "No freaking way." Cry was amazed to find that he was in a valley with tall green grass and towering mountains, the sky was a pink violet color due to the setting sun. "I'm actually in the game!" He spins around, jumps, and waves his hand in front of his face. He laughs happily "This is beyond words!" then he suddenly remembers that he was streaming this game "Wait what about my steam? Will it still go on if I'm here" He says looking up expecting an answer from the anonymous female voice. Instead of getting a verbal answer green letters pop in front of him "Recorded videos are not permitted but live streams are." He reads aloud. "Well that answers that" he says scratching his head "But where do I go now?" looking around. He decided it would be best to walk around to see if he can find other players, but as soon as he walked a few steps the infront of him started to shake.

Out of the ground came 3 pedestals, each held something. Once again in front of Cry green lettering popped up. "Please choose a class, once you choose you will be placed with a team so pick wisely." he paused looking at the items. There was a broadsword, a Staff with a blue crystal at the top, and a red sheild with a cross on it. Cry looked back to the letters and continued reading. "Mage: be able to control the elements and cast curses, best suited for people who range." he read looking at the staff "Sounds like something I'd normally take but I think I'll go with something different."

"Cleric: Be able to shield and heal your team mates." he shook his head and continued "Warrior: able to withstand more damage and excel at hand to hand combat." Cry grinned walking through the letters and to the broadsword. He jumped up on the pedestal and took hold of the handle. White light came from the sword and started rising up his arm once the light had dispensed there was black and silver armor covering his body. He spun around to check himself out. "This, this just might be the coolest thing that has ever happened to me."

"You will now be put with your team." said the anonymous voice, the earth beneath cry began to open up swallowing him whole. Cry screamed as he fell through the darkness wondering if he would survive the impact of hitting the ground. He did but it hurt like hell, knocking him unconscious from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"H-hey! I think he's waking up!" Cry opens his eyes to find a girl with short white hair and golden eyes staring at him. He rubs his eyes trying to get rid of the hazy vision, it was still dark and the air humid. Cry could hear echos of water dripping in the distance. "Are we underground?" He said sitting up, voice rasp from just waking up. The girl looked at him, "Hey take it easy you hit your head on the way down." she said with concern, then waved to the other player to come over . "CRY?!" says an ecstatic voice "Is that really you?!" Cry looks over to the other player to see familiar blonde hair and blue eyes staring at him "Pewds? So you're playing Terra too? What's going on?" he says wanting to ask a ton of questions. Pewds shurgs his shoulders "I'm in the same boat as you bro no one knows what's going on, every one has been put in to teams." Pewds says with a grin, helping cry to his feet. "This" he gestures towards the girl "Is Meeka, she healed you when you fell." Cry looked over to Meeka, he could see her better now that his eyes adjusted to the dark. She was short only reaching to his shoulder, she wore a black and gold kimono with a red dragon decor. When he looked at her face he noticed she was blushing, and quickly looked away to hide his own blushing face. "Uh. . . thanks for helping me" he rubbed the back of his head which was still a little sore. "You're welcome" Meeka said shyly looking down towards the ground "I still don't know much of what I can do yet but I'm glad you're okay"

Cry laughed lightly "It's fine, I have no idea if I can fight yet." Pewds stepped in between them. "So you're the warrior Cry?" he said with a challenging tone "Wanna fight?" he swung his staff at Cry. "H-Hey wait a minute Pewds!" Cry stammered dodging Pewdie's swings. "COME ON CRY FIGHT ME!" Pewd's shouted chasing Cry around the cave. "Pewdie cut it out! He'll get hurt again!" Meeka yelled, suddenly there was a bright golden light dome that surrounded Pewdie. Once he touched it, he flew back a few feet. Cry stopped running and looked at Meeka.

"What was that?" cry asked his face filled with wonder

"I-I think it was a shield" Meeka smiled looking at her hands.

"MEEKA THAT HURT!" Pewds Yelled rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry Pewdie but you weren't listening so I had to do it." she said apologetically.

Before anyone could continue there was the sound of static and a young male voice echoed through out the cave.

"ATTENTION GAMERS, WELCOME TO TERRA! THE LAST TEAM HAS BEEN ENTERED SO LISTEN UP CAUSE I WON"T BE EXPLAINING THE RULES AGAIN. THIS IS A PVP GAME, SO THAT MEANS YOU WILL BE COMPEATING WITH THE OTHER TEAMS TO GET IN THE TOP RANKS. A FEW THINGS TO REMEMBER: YOU GET HURT HERE. . . YOUR REAL BODY GETS HURT AS WELL, SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION AND THINK BEFORE YOU ACT. TRY NOT TO DIE" the guy chuckles maliciously. Cry shivered, "Man something is wrong with that guy." he mumbled to himself. The static continued "YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LEAVE TERRA UNTIL YOU BEAT THE LEVELS OR ARE ONE OF THE TOP 10 TEAMS. AS OF NOW THERE ARE OVER 120 TEAMS. YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHICH CHALLENGES LIE AHEAD UNTIL YOU ARE ACTUALLY ON THE LEVEL. I WILL PROVIDE A HINT AS YOU PROCEED TO EACH LEVEL. LEVEL ONE HINT IS WATER, YOU HAVE A HOUR TO PREPARE." the cave goes silent as the announcement ends.

"They can't be serious about us dying right?" Meeka said fearfully. Cry and Pewds put a hand on her shloulder "Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a joke." Pewds said as if trying to convince them and cheer them up. "Meeka, It'll be alright. We'll protect you." Cry said looking into her eyes. She gave a small smile and nodded "And I'll be here to make sure you guys don't die." Pewds and Cry nodded in agreement. "What should our team name be?" Cry asks looking at his friends. "Hmmm PewMeeCry" declared Pewdie making Cry and Meeka giggle. "I like it!" says and excited Cry. "Me too" meeka says smiling. "Alright," Pewds puts his right hand in the center of the group "TO TEAM PEWMEECRY!" Cry and meeka put their hands on top of Pewd's and shout simultaneously "GO TEAM PEWMEECRY!"

Several minutes had past and the group was sitting in a circle discussing the 'Water' hint. "What if it's under water? Maybe I should put bubble shields around us so we can breathe underwater." Meeka thought out loud. Cry smiled, imagining them fighting under water with bubbles around them. He stifled a giggle "Yeah that sounds great, but what if we have to carry buckets of water on our heads to fight?" Pewds laughed "That's silly Cry it's obviously going to be fighting with water." He said sounding sure of himself. Meeka and Cry exchanged glances, "Pewdie" Meeka said sweetly "Maybe you should cast a balancing spell on us just in case?." Pewds was ready to refuse until he looked into her golden eyes. So kawaii! he thought before looking away and answering her. "Fine! But I still think we have to fight with water" he pouted. Cry laughed "Okay, now that defenses are settled time for formation!"


End file.
